


Незваные гости и высокие технологии

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: По заявке: Чарли остался без руки и без голоса и временно живет у Эггзи.АУ в котором Кингсмен не взрывали, Гарри не находили и вообще всё странно.





	Незваные гости и высокие технологии

Технологии вещь прекрасная. Очки, которые запросто могут заменить компьютер, кофеварка, автоматически включающаяся в заданное время, холодильник, который сам составляет список покупок, кормушка, строго по времени высыпающая еду в миску ДжейБи, да даже унитаз у него в доме мог не только сделать водяной массаж, но и спеть при этом песню. До чего же хорошо жить в 21 веке!

По крайней мере так думал Эггзи до того как в его доме поселились незваные гости. А конкретно один незваный, нежеланный и немой гость. 

Пока Мерлин мастерил Хэскету новую руку и динамик, было принято решение поселить его у Эггзи. Конечно, проще было бы закопать Чарли поглубже в землю, да залить сверху бетоном, чтобы не воскрес во второй раз, но как оказалось он был нужен Кингсмен живым и, насколько это возможно, здоровым. После устранения Поппи, приказом Артура угрюмого и диковатого на вид Чарли привезли из Юго-Восточной Азии в Лондон и поселили в доме агента Галахада. Так и начался их общий быт.

Имея за плечами опыт совместного проживания в казарме, когда они и спали, и срали, и мылись в одной комнате, делить двухэтажный дом казалось пустяком. У Чарли была своя комната, сиди да не высовывайся, но наглый говнюк не только излазил весь его дом, но и понаделал мелких гадостей.

Кофеварка теперь вместо его любимого эспрессо варила какую-то мутную сладкую жижу, в холодильнике не было ничего, кроме черной икры и дорогущего шампанского, кормушка вместо четырех раз в день выдавала корм каждый час, в результате чего он всерьез опасался, что его и без того ширококостный пёс совсем разжиреет. Более того, Эггзи отказывался даже говорить о том, что стал вытворять его унитаз!

Причем сложно было напрямую обвинить в этом Чарли. В конце-концов у того не было ни руки, ни гаджетов, чтобы взломать его технику. Не силой же мысли он насылал на Эггзи клизмы и капуччино. Но отсутствие доказательств не снимало с него подозрения.

Это стало чем-то вроде игры в шпионов. Страшно подумать, что навыки, приобретенные в Кингсмен, агент Галахад сейчас использовал для того, чтобы подловить Чарли, пока тот скотчем и зубами приматывал к роботу-пылесосу нож и программировал его ходить за Эггзи по пятам, атакуя ноги. В ответ на его получасовой ор с матами и угрозами, Чарли лаконично показал ему средний палец и был таков. 

На следующий день с Эггзи начал разговаривать тостер. То есть не разговаривать, а выжигать на его хлебе непристойные послания. Уже на работе он запустил сухим куском хлеба прямо в лысую макушку Мерлина, требуя убрать из его дома это исчадье ада, которое даже придушить было нельзя. Мерлин, внимательно выслушав его, только сделал пару заметок в своем планшете, после чего послал его на хуй с таким шотландским акцентом и так витиевато, что Эггзи аж залюбовался.

Вечером Чарли доставили прототип протеза.

Эггзи отчаянно мечтал о жизни без высоких технологий. Чтобы хотя бы струи воды в душе не выводили на его теле оскорблений азбукой Морзе.

Скорее бы Мерлин сделал Чарли динамик. Пусть уж лучше в лицо всё выскажет чем вот так, *** **- -*- *-

**Author's Note:**

> *** **- -*- *- = с у к а


End file.
